


A Life Changing Donation

by Bellarke_Stories



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Bellamy is from the Ark, Clarke is from Mount Weather, F/M, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-06
Updated: 2017-01-06
Packaged: 2018-09-15 08:33:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,938
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9226847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bellarke_Stories/pseuds/Bellarke_Stories
Summary: A lot of things happened to Bellamy when he didn't expect the to. First of all, somehow he become the leader of a 100 delinquents on Earth. Second, he actually made a truce with their worst enemy, the Grounders. And lastly, he fell in love with a young doctor that had lived her whole life underground, hopping that someday she will see the sun on the sky with her own eyes.(HAPPY FUCKINH BIRTHDAY IVA!)





	

_If you had told Bellamy that at his 25, he would have killed his mother and had his sister locked up because of his stupidity, he wouldn’t believe you. But_ _yet_ _here he is, standing at the queue to arrange a visit to the Sky Box._

 

_._

 

_If you had told Bellamy that almost a year after he lost everyone important to his life, he would hold Chancellor Jaha at gunpoint and actually pull the trigger to kill the man, he wouldn’t_ _have_ _believe you. But here he is, running away to meet the man that gave him the gun and a seat in the drop ship that_ _would_ _take his sister to Earth._

 

_._

 

_And, if you had told Bellamy that only two weeks after the human race touched the ground, after spending almost a hundred years on space, he would be leading a small camp of one hundred delinquents, he wouldn’t_ _have_ _believed you. But here is, walking through the forest with a small team of four, heading to meet the Grounder leader._

 

.

 

“Okay, guys.” Bellamy says, looking one last time down at the map he is holding, “Our roads separate here.” He announces, glancing up at his team.

“What do you mean?” Miller stops next to him, gun always clutched tightly in his hands.

“I mean… We weren’t supposed to bring guns-”

“Then why in hell did-”

“You’re my back up, Miller. I’ve got to talk to their leader, you stay with me and watch my back.” He explains and Miller’s anger washes away alongside his confusion. “The meeting is supposed to be at a bridge. And if there is a bridge, that means there is a river below it. You go at the river’s level, have my back in case something goes wrong when I meet up with them. The bridge should be on the top of this hill.” Bellamy adds, “You go around, I go up.”

All three of his comrades nod their agreement. Raven gives his shoulder a squeeze as she walks past him to follow Miller and Jasper towards the river. He gives her a reassuring look and turns his back to them, searching for a way to reach the top of the hill safely.

 

.

 

_If you had told Bellamy that two days later, he would have been welcoming Anya, the Grounder leader, and ten of her people at the gates of his camp, he wouldn’t have believed you. But here he is, looking over his people side by side with the fearless leader._

 

.

 

“Bellamy.” Anya calls him, looking over at him from the exit of her tent. He makes his way to her, afraid of what she might say.

It has only been a week that they made peace with the grounders. He would not have been surprised if something were to happen in the near future that breaks that treaty.

“Hey, is everything okay?” He asks, folding his hands against his chest.

“Everything is fine.” She reassures him. “I just got words from our Commander. She wants to meet up with you.”

Bellamy blinks several times, the shock obvious on his face, taking what he just heard. “Your Commander? You mean- _Heda_ Lexa wants to have a meeting with me?”

“Yes.” the Grounder woman confirms. “She wanted to wait a week to see how things between us would go before actually meeting you.”

“I see…” He drops his gaze to his feet. “So, when do we leave?”

 

.

 

_If you had told Bellamy that everything would go alright at the meeting with the Grounder Heda, well, he would have believed you. There was a reason he was chosen to be the leader of the hundred delinquents that were send on Earth._

 

.

 

“When are the rest of your people are coming down?” Anya asks, grabbing the reins of her horse and jumping onto it.

“They have some problems with the dropship that will bring them down.” Bellamy informs her, wiping his wet hands on his jacket. “That means they won’t be here for another month at least.” He jumps up on his own horse.

Bellamy and Anya were heading back to the camp when they stopped by the river to drink some fresh, icy water and let their horses rest for a bit.

“I see.” The grounder woman nods, turning her horse towards the forest again, Bellamy following right behind her.

It’s not more than two minutes later when Bellamy’s eyes catch a small dart lodge into Anya’s neck. He calls her name once and then he feels a sharp pain in his neck, too. Soon, everything goes dark.

 

.

 

The next time Bellamy opens his eyes, he is in a dark room, cold. He finds he can barely move. He is sitting against something very cold, knees folded on his chest and head forced down on top of them.

He groans and blinks his eyes to clear his vision. Some moments later, everything clears up.

“What the hell?” He whispers, realizing he is trapped inside a small cage. He starts banging the walls of his cage, the noise of metal hitting metal fills the dark room.

“There is no use.” He hears a slow and tired voice from next to him. Of course he recognizes the voice. Anya is locked up, too.

“Anya? You okay?” He asks, fighting to turn around in the limited free space he has inside his cage.

“I’ve had worst.” The Grounder woman answers.

“Where are we? What is this?” Bellamy asks then, taking in the room around them. It might be dark but he can make out that there are no other cages, only the two of them next to a medical cot. Everything else is too dark to see.

“Mountain Men.” Anya says and her voice sounds defeated. “We are as good as dead.”

Bellamy’s head is pounding like a war drum and the confusing words Anya says doesn’t help at all. “What- what are you talking about?”

“The Mountain Men…” There is a pause and Bellamy can understand why. He doesn’t know what these Mountain Men did to them, but he feels almost too weak to talk himself. “They have been taking my people since I can… since I can remember.” Another pause follows and Bellamy’s heart starts pounding painful against his chest, “My people never come back once they’ve been taken.”

Bellamy shakes his head, “No.” He argues. “There has to be a way out of this place.” He starts banging at the cage again.

“Bellamy!” Anya yells his name over the sounds he makes and Bellamy stops. “I hate it as much as you do.” He pauses. “Leaving your people like that is horrible for both sides.” She turns her head to look at him for the first time since they were taken. “But… I’m sure Heda will take care of them for you.”

Bellamy only shakes his head. “I know.” He licks his lips. “She will take care of them for me till I get back to them.” But before he can start trying to break free from his cage again, a door at the other end of the room flies open and a moment later bright light blinds both him and Anya.

They groan and Anya is the first to open her eyes, “They are here.” She whispers and locks her eyes on the two men that were dressed up like guards and the female doctor that follows them right behind.

Bellamy opens his eyes too and all that it’s in them is anger. He watches at the two guards and the doctor make their way to them. The guards hold out their weapon, one that looks like a lot like the one they Ark’s guard use, electric sticks, and stop right in front of Anya’s cage. His heart stops but is also ready to fight them. He won’t give up that easy.

One of the guards reach out for Anya’s lock but the doctor stops them, “No. Not her. She is the Grounder.” She turns her head towards him and her eyes find Bellamy’s. “Take him. He is not like her.” She pauses and wait for the guards to obey her orders. “He is one of the people that came from the sky.”

All Bellamy sees is read and he just waits for the guards to open his cage to jump on them, get Anya out and break out of this place. But one moment later, electricity run through his whole body and everything goes black again.

 

.

 

When he comes back, he feels light headed and his whole body hurts. The room is lit up unlike the previous time, and it takes him more time to adjust it. Suddenly he feels something being pressed at his thigh and he jerks his head up to look down at his leg. At that moment he also realizes he is strapped down on a bed. Neck, chest, hands, legs, all tied down on it.

And the next thing he realizes is that someone is staring at him. His eyes snap up from his body and meets two blue eyes that belong to a blonde young girl. She also must be a doctor judging from the white coat she is wearing and the injection she is holding.

“What- what did you do to me?” Bellamy asks, pulling at his bindings to break free but the struggle is futile. He just burns the bare skin on his neck, wrists and ankles. That’s when the realization of him being naked other than a boxer hits him.

The girl just stares at him scared. “WHAT DO YOU WANT FROM ME!?” He yells with all the strength that has left in him and falls down on his bed.

“It was anesthesia.” The girl explains but still seems very scared and in that moment a door somewhere he can’t see opens and heavy steps echo in the room as people step inside. The girl immediately steps away from his bed, hiding the injection behind her back. The look she gives the new people who have entered the room seems even more scared, if possible.

“What are you doing there, Clarke?” A female voice asks and Bellamy is sure he had hear it before but can’t match it with a face. Then the dark haired doctor comes into his field of vision and everything clicks into place.

“Noth-nothing.” The younger doctor says with shaky voice and the older woman hides the blonde one from Bellamy’s view. Then another figure appears, this time a man. He walks behind the scared girl, yanking the empty injection from her hand.

“I’m pretty sure, this is not… nothing.” The man says and hands the doctor the injection. She reads the label for a moment and then turns her attention to the young one. “You gave him anesthesia?” She asks and the anger is clear in her voice. “You know that that might affect the results of the tests and you did it anyway?”

“You can’t drill in him and take his bone marrow without anything to numb the pain.” The blonde protests and then Bellamy hears skin beating skin in a sharp noise and everything quiets around them.

So, that’s what they want from him. His bone marrow, he thinks, and his heart starts beating like crazy again.

“You’re not the head doctor here!” The woman yells. “You are not here to make this kind of decision!” There is a pause and then.

“I’m sorry.” Her voice sounds so small and scared that, for some fucked up reason, it makes Bellamy feel bad for her. But only for a moment or two. Then anger and worry takes over his emotions again.

“Now, leave us or just stay away from him.” The black haired doctor orders and the blonde steps to the side and Bellamy can finally see her again. Her eyes meet his for a brief moment before she takes some steps back and stops when she reaches the far wall of the room. Bellamy can’t take his eyes from her, nor can hers seem to leave his.

“Now, where were we?” The head doctor asks and turns around to face Bellamy. He doesn’t say anything. “Feeling comfortable enough?” She asks again when she doesn’t get an answer to first question. Bellamy keeps his mouth shut again, only glares at the woman that stares down at him with an evil smirk.

“Let’s get started. We don’t have time for your mind games Dr. Tsing.” The man says behind her and the woman turns and nods her agreement.

“You’re right, Cage.” The woman says and disappears from his view until only the man is left there, smirking at him too.

“The anesthesia hasn’t kicked in-”

“One more word from your little mouth and I will kick you out of here and never let you inside again.” The doctor’s voice fills the empty and cold room from behind Bellamy.

Bellamy’s eyes travel back to the girl standing by the wall and he catches her dropping her gaze when his eyes meet hers again. He begins to feel a bit lost in them. A third, new figure appears in the room. Bellamy decided he must be a doctor too, always judging from the white coat, but he doesn’t care about him either. He keeps his eyes locked at the blonde young doctor who stands so far away from him, but feels so close.

And then, he hears a cry of pain and only to realizes that it came from him when he feels his head hit the bed again. His throat is dry and his lips are cracked and bleeding from where he bit them. Three more cries and his whole body goes limp on the bed, head lolling to the side and eyes tired, finding the shaking girl, her eyes filled with tears and balled fists at her sides, staring back at him in shock.

He starts to go numb some moments later as a single tear travels down over his nose and all the way from his check to the bed. For the first time in his life, Bellamy is ready to die.

 

.

 

_If you had told Bellamy that he would survive Mount Weather, he wouldn’t have believed you. But here he is, Anya supporting most of his weight as they make their way through some tunnels and towards a bright light that Anya told_ _him was_ _their only way out._

 

.

 

“Hey, how you feeling?” Anya asks, taking a seat next to his bed.

He had lost track of time, being in bed since he got back to camp, but he also knows he needs to rest. And it’s easier when he knows he is near his people. Anya argued to take him to Polis where their best healers are, but he somehow convinced her to take him to his people and seek help from them.

“Still sore, but a lot better than yesterday.” He says, lifting himself up on his elbows, “How are things outside?”

“Everything is under control.” The Grounder leader reassures him. “Your people listen to me, I didn’t expect it to be that easy.”

Bellamy chokes on a laugh. “They listen to you because I told them to do so.”

Now Anya is the one to laugh. “And I thought they were just scared of me…”

“Oh, there is that too, believe me.”

Anya nods and Bellamy’s eyes drop at her arm, hanging from a sling around her neck. “How are you?” He asks, eyes still on her hand. The woman looks down at her arm and shakes her other hand off.

“It’s nothing. I’m fine.”

Bellamy just nods. “So, will you tell me how the heck you got us out of that mountain?” Bellamy asks some moments later, now lying on his back again and staring at the ceiling of his tent.

“There is not much to tell.” The Grounder leader exhales. “Soon after they took you, they came for me too.” She pauses. “I just pretended to be unconscious. They dragged me out of my cage and when it felt like the right time, I fought them off.” Another pause. “Then I began searching for you and I heard two doctors head somewhere where the ‘sky boy’ was held. I knew they were talking about you so I just followed them. I saw them use something to get the door to open so I waited for someone to get out to steal one from them.” Yet another pause. “When I heard you screaming from the other side of that wall I knew we didn’t have much time left. I couldn’t do anything else so I waited till a girl walked out and took what I needed from her. Then-”

“Wait.” Bellamy cuts her off. “Can you describe the girl?”

Anya look down at him confused. “Why does it matter what she looked like?” She questions him.

“It does to me.” He answers quickly. “Did she have blond hair and look pretty young? Blue eyes too?”

Anya look at him with an even more confused look. “Yes and she-”

“Did you kill her?” His eyes go wide open and he sits up on his bed, ignoring the pain that comes with such a sudden move.

“No, I knocked her out and hid her body in another room.” Anya tells him and Bellamy lets out a long breathe he didn’t know he was holding. “Why are you asking? Is something going on with her?”

“I don’t know.” Bellamy says, eyes back to staring at the ceiling of his tent. “She was in there with me and the rest of the doctors but she actually helped me just before they walked inside. And-” He paused, his throat suddenly closing. “I can’t explain it but it felt like she wasn’t okay with what they were doing to me. And she’s probably the only one in that mountain that I don’t want dead.”

Anya nods. “I see.”

Bellamy doesn’t say anything else, though. They stand in silence for a couple of minutes before the Grounder leader stands up, says her goodbyes and leaves Bellamy to rest.

 

.

 

Two weeks later, when Bellamy is fully healed from being drilled for his bone marrow and after hours of talking with Raven and Jasper, he asks Anya to arrange a meeting between him and their Heda.

“To what do I owe this visit, Bellamy of the Sky People?” Heda Lexa asks, sitting down at her throne.

Bellamy takes a step forward, hands behind his back and head held high. “I’m sure Anya told you about our… adventure in Mount Weather.” He starts and waits for Lexa to nod to continue. “I think I know why they keep taking your people.”

Everyone in the room; guards, Anya, even Lexa holds their breath at his words, “Please do share this information.” Lexa encourages him.

“From what I’ve collected from Anya’s stories, these people are never outside their settlement without a protection suit.” Anya nods her head in a silent agreement and Bellamy goes on. “I recognize these suits. We had them up on the Ark in case the radiation levels were increased dramatically in a section. These suits protect them from the radiation on Earth’s surface and air after the nuclear war. They can’t get outside like the rest of you because if they do, they will die.”

He has everyone’s attention now and Lexa stands from her throne. “Then how can you explain the fact that they are taking my people all these years?” The Commander asks.

Bellamy swallows the lump in his throat. “Because it heals them.”

“Heals them how?” Lexa asks again.

“Your people don’t have any problems with the radiation outside. It’s in your blood. Like it’s in ours too.” He explains. “They are taking your people, Commander, to drain them from their blood.”

He can only see fire in the young leader’s eyes. He doesn’t blame her, though. These people have been killing her for almost a hundred years now. Who could know how many they’ve lost in all. He would have been as angry as she is, if not more, if he was in her shoes.

“I want them dead.” The Commander says to no one particular. “All of them.”

Bellamy takes another step close to the Commander. “I have a better offer for you Commander.”

Lexa look up to him confused and Bellamy doesn’t wait to continue. “I believe our bone marrow can heal them completely.” He starts. “That’s why they took mine. We can make a deal with them.” He adds, “My people donate their bone marrow and they let your people go forever and don’t bother them again.”

“And what are you’re people getting out of this deal?” Lexa questions, suspicious of Bellamy’s motives.

“Your help to survive winter and land.” He explains. “The rest of my people will come down in the middle of the winter. It will be hard to settle and feed all of our people on our own. But with your help, if we start as soon as people… we have a better chance at it.”

“And what about the Mountain People? What happens to them?” Heda pushes.

“Well, for starters, they still have their home inside the Mountain, so they are safe for the winter months. And as soon as the donations are finished, they will be free men and can go anywhere.” He pauses. “This is where you come in. It’s up to you to decide what you will do with them. You can send them away or keep them in your land. This will be your part of the deal with them.”

“So this is a three way deal.” Lexa voices her thoughts.

“Exactly. And everything depends on you and the Mountain Men’s decisions. If you two can’t agree on every condition, I won’t put my people through the process of donating their bone marrow.” He pauses again. “Of course, if you two agree on this, I will request from the Mountain Men some things for the safety of my people too but-”

“Let me think about it.” Lexa cuts him off, turning her back on him to make her way back to her throne.

“Okay.”

 

.

 

Of course Bellamy had already talked with his people and they had agreed to help. So, when Anya came to their camp two days later with the Commanders agreement and a message that they will meet with the Mountain Men leader tomorrow morning, Bellamy gathered his people and made a list with everyone who was willing to donate their bone marrow.

By the end of the day, the list had 48 names on it, including Bellamy’s at the first row.

Bellamy got back from the meeting with the other two leaders three days later. Everything had worked out for the best of everyone; Lexa would let the Mountain Men travel through her land to a place not far away, but far enough to settle down in their own city. She would also help the Sky People make their own settlement around the dropship for their people from the Ark that would come later. Mountain Men would let all the Grounders free and take good care of the Sky People while on their medical beds and during their recovery. Lastly, the 48 kids that volunteered to donate, would donate their bone marrow while the rest of them build their new home.

They knew it would take time for all the 320 Mountain Men extract all of the donated bone marrow but again, it was their only chance to live on Earth in relative peace and harmony.

 

.

 

The 48 donors moved temporarily inside the Mountain so that the doctors could keep them close and make sure everything went smoothly. And now, they are all gathered into a huge room that looks a lot like the old living rooms that rich people used to have before the war.

“May I have your attention please?!” Someone yells over the whispers and small talk and everyone stops and turns around to face Dante Wallace. “Thank you.” He smiles.

“First of all, I want to thank you for the bottom of my heart for what you’re doing for us. Our common dream since we locked ourselves inside this hole before the nuclear war was to get back outside again. And now you’re helping us to make our dream come true. We owe you way more than we can ever give you.” He pauses and the kids stay silent. Dante takes a step back, stopping right next to the row that one men and three women in white coats are standing in. “This is our medical staff; Dr. Tsing, Dr. James, Dr. Griffin and Dr. Vie.” He addresses them in order.

Bellamy recognizes the young doctor he met when he was captured as soon as he saw her. She was standing next to the male doctor and looking over his people. Everyone except him. He gets lost in her eyes anyway. For the next five minutes or so, he doesn’t hear what Dante is telling them. He knows what they agreed to, he had been over these things so many times that he had inevitably grown sick of them.

Only at Dante’s “It everything clear?” Bellamy nods his head and breaks back into reality. His people have no questions, and so Dante continues. “If you need anything, anything at all, you can ask a guard and he will bring you to me personally. And again, thank you for what you’re doing. It means a lot to us.”

Then Dr. Tsing steps forward and takes a quick look down at the papers she is holding before lifting her gaze up to the kids. “We would like to start the process of donating today. The sooner we start, the sooner we will finish and everyone can go back to their families and friends.”

The kids voice their agreement and all four doctors smile at them. “Okay. That’s great. Then we will need two people for starters. If you have anything you want to ask about the process or anything to do with it, you can come and find me.”

“I want to be the one first two.” Bellamy raises his hand and walks through the crowd towards the front line.

“Very good. Thank you, Bellamy.” Tsing says and honestly Bellamy wants to punch her in the face. Her behavior was grotesquely different from the first time he had met her.

“Me too.” Bellamy hears someone else say and turns around to see Harper making her way to stand next to him.

“Thank you…”

“Harper.” The girl introduces herself.

“Thank you, Harper.” Dr. Tsing smiles and turns to the doctors behind her. “Clarke and Maya, can you please take Bellamy and Harper to the medical bay to run the first tests?”

The two young doctors nod their agreement and step forwards, gesturing for Bellamy and Harper to follow them.

“You’re always allowed to visit your friends anytime, of course, as long as both of you are in a condition to do so.” Tsing adds as Bellamy and Harper follow Clarke and Maya outside the room.

The four of them walk in silence for about five minutes before they reach the elevator to go to a lower level. Once there, they turn to the left and come to a stop.

“Harper you can follow Maya.” The blonde doctor suggests. “Bellamy you’re with me.” She pauses as Bellamy and Harper take a step closer to their doctors. “First, we will have to run some tests. We’ll need blood samples and we’ll check your general health and physical status.” She explains.

“That sounds logical.” Harper comments, glancing at Maya and smiles. Maya smiles back at her.

“Okay, then. We should start. If you have any questions, you can always ask us.” Clarke assures them, repeating Tsing’s words.

Both Harper and Bellamy nod and then the two doctors open the two doors opposite of each other and wait for Bellamy and Harper to follow them in.

Once inside, Clarke clicks the lights on and the room lights up, blinding Bellamy just for a moment. “So here is where all of you are going to be tested.” Clarke tours him around the room, showing him different machines and computers with other samples and stuff Bellamy doesn’t really understand. He just follows her around and pretends to listen to her while he’s actually thinking about his first time in this mountain, painful memories coming back to his mind.

“Bellamy?” He hears Clarke call his name and snaps out of his thoughts. “You okay?” She asks, placing a tool back into its case and walks to him.

“I’m sorry. Yes, I’m fine.” He promises. “Just got lost in thought.”

Clarke nods and presses her lips together, hands folded again her chest and gaze dropping to the floor. “I know how hard this must be for you…” The girl starts saying without looking at him. “After what we did to you last time-” She stops herself before finishing her thoughts. “We are so grateful for what your people are doing. Not only because you’re giving us a chance to walk outside this hell hole once and for all but also because, by doing this, you’re taking away our choice of doing something most of us didn’t agree to but were in need of.” She swallows the lump in her throat, hoping Bellamy would understand what she is talking about.

“You’re talking about the Grounder blood…” Bellamy whispers, afraid of Clarke’s reaction.

The girl, looking very small at the moment, nods her head in agreement and then turns her back on him and makes her way to the cot in the middle of the room.

“Please, take your jacket and shirt off and lay on the bed.” Clarke instructs him and Bellamy does as he’s asked, heading towards the bed Clarke is standing at. He hands his clothes to Clarke and lays back on the cot.

“I will give make sure they get cleaned after we finish here.” Clarke offers, talking about his clothes.

“No, you don’t have to. I’ll-”

“It’s okay. And it’s the least we can do for you…” She adds, ignoring his protests.

Bellamy sighs and lifts his gaze up at the ceiling, waiting for Clarke to begin. She comes to him a minute later, holding an empty syringe with one hand and a piece of cotton wool in the other. Bellamy watches as she carefully wipes the cotton wool against the inside of his elbow and sanitizes the skin. Then her fingers press again the skin to find the veins. Not that it was hard for her. Bellamy was pretty worked up, his veins sticking out of his arm along most of its length.

“Blood sample first.” Clarke tells him and holds the empty syringe up, silently asking for his permission to start.

“Sure.” Bellamy agrees and Clarke begins her task. She slowly pushes the syringe into his arm and pulls the stopper back to fill the empty space with his blood.

Bellamy let his head fall back onto the cot and closes his eyes. “Everything okay?” Clarke asks, as if she sensed his discomfort.

“Yeah, I just don’t-” He opens his eyes and looks into hers. “I’m not a big fan of needles.” He murmurs through his teeth and Clarke chokes back a laugh.

“Who would have thought. A grown up man like you being brought to his knees by a small needle.” She jokes, but Bellamy returns it with a glare.

“That thing can’t bring me to my knees.” He says, trying desperately to salvage the fragments of his ego.

“Yeah. But we should have warned you. What you volunteered for, it includes a lot of needle stuff so, get ready for it.”

“I know and I thought maybe I could get over my fear by doing this.” He gestures with his free hand to where Clarke held the syringe. He didn’t realize that Clarke had already removed the syringe and was just kept pressing the spot it had penetrated with the cotton wool.

“See?” She whispers, tilting her head to the side. “Nothing to worry about.” Bellamy smiles, reaching over hold the cotton wool himself so Clarke could continue her work.

The young doctor lets go of Bellamy’s arm and turns around to label the syringe with Bellamy’s name when she feels him grabbing her hand to stop her from walking farther away.

Clarke turns around and faces him. “Thank you.” He whispers and Clarke just stares at him with sad eyes. “For the anesthesia.” He explains. “That day-”

“It was nothing.” She cuts him off, feeling uncomfortable with the subject. For the rest of the time they spend together, Clarke would ask Bellamy to do something and he would do it. Nothing more. Nothing less.

 

.

 

When they saw each other again, it was several hours after the testing that day. The donors and doctors are in the dining room and Bellamy waits patiently behind Clarke in the queue.

“Hey.” She says, looking over her shoulder. “Here’s my bravest patient again.” She teases and Bellamy glares at her.

“I’m happy to see you again, too.” He mocks her playfully.  

“I know I’m your favorite doctor, Bellamy.”

“Oh, and who told you that?” Bellamy asks, pretending to be very serious and controlled.

“A little birdy.” She smiles and turns around again, taking another step forward. Bellamy doesn’t say anything else for the rest of the queue. He only speaks again when they reach the last table and see only one piece of cake on the plate.

“It’s okay, you can have it.” He says quietly, turning around to leave.

“Wait.” Clarke grabs his wrist to stop him. “Have you even had cake before?” She asks.

Bellamy shakes his head. “No. And I can live another day without it.”

“Not when you don’t have to.” Clarke argues. “We can share.” She offers then, surprising both Bellamy and herself.

“Clarke…-”

“Come on. I really want to see your face when you taste this piece of art.” She is smiling like a small kid begging her brother to do her a favor. It melts his heart.

“Alright, then.” He finally agrees and Clarke spins around, placing the last piece of cake onto her plate and grabbing Bellamy by the wrist again, tugging him along with her to the tables.

This girl would be the death of him and Bellamy knew it from the first moment he had first laid eyes on her.

 

.

 

After the dinner, Bellamy walked Clarke to her room before making his way to his own. The bone marrow transfusion would start tomorrow and he had to get some rest before it. It was Clarke’s orders from earlier that day when they ran the tests and she wouldn’t stop reminding him that throughout their dinner.

So, the first person he sees again the next morning is Clarke, again. She is preparing some things in the operating room when Bellamy and Harper walk inside.

“Good morning.” Bellamy and Harper say at the same time and Clarke returns it.

The two friends walk towards the blonde doctor as she places the tools she was holding on the table next to the cot. “Slept well?” She asks.

“Yeah. It’s been a long time since we slept in actual beds.” Harper comments and Bellamy agrees with a smile.

“So, everything’s ready?” He asks, eyes locked on hers.

“Everything.” She gives him a smile and turns to Harper. “Maya will be here any minute. We will put you to sleep and when you wake up, everything will be over. I promise, you won’t even realize you were gone.” Clarke finishes and Maya opens the door behind them, affirming Clarke’s words.

“Hey there.” The young doctor smiles, making her way to the trio. “Sorry I’m late. One of our guns backfired and grazed a guard’s leg. Had to stitch him up before coming here.”

“It’s okay.” Harper assures her, taking a step to stand next to her doctor, latching an arm around Maya’s. “I guess me and my doctor have... things to do.” She smiles and Maya laughs. “See you in recovery, Blake.”

“Sure thing.” Bellamy nods and the two girls walk away. Then Bellamy turns to Clarke. “It has been so long since I saw Harper smiling…” He whispers, a small smile creeping onto his lips.

A sad smile appears on Clarke’s lips, too. “It must have been really hard for you guys. Coming down here and…” She trails off. Bellamy stays silent, staring at the door Harper and Maya just walked through.

“Anyway, I guess this is a story for another time. I really have to put you under anesthesia. You should have been already sleeping.” Clarke changes the subject and pushes Bellamy towards the bed by his shoulders.

Bellamy let her control him because it’s fun to look down at her struggling to put him in place. At the end, his shirt is off and he is laying on his chest, face to the side and hands limp when Clarke comes back with the anesthesia.

Bellamy tenses at the sight of the needle in Clarke’s hands but she puts a comforting hand on his bare back and rubs circles. “Hey...” She whispers. “Calm down. It’s nothing, I’m here.”

Bellamy nods, then takes a deep breath and lets it out slowly, closing his eyes for a moment. Only that, it couldn’t be just for a moment, because when he opens his eyes again, he sees Clarke’s placing the syringe on the table next to his bed.

“Wait did you-” He lifts himself up from the bed a bit but Clarke pushes him back down.

“That was it, Bellamy. It’s over.” She says calmly. “In five minutes you will be sleeping like the baby you are.”

For a moment there, Bellamy’s heart starts beating faster and panic takes over him. What if he made the wrong choice? What if all this is a trap and the Mountain Men kill them all to take their bone marrow? But Clarke’s fingers are suddenly in his curly hair, massaging his skull. “Shhh. Everything will be okay.” She keeps massaging. “I will wait for you in the recovery ward to wake up.” She reassures him and lets go.

Bellamy’s hand instantly reaches out and grabs Clarke’s white coat. “Please, wait till…” He’s already beginning to lose control of his body. “...sleep…”

Clarke smiles down at him, prying his fist from her coat and gives it a squeeze. “I’m not going anywhere.” She promises seconds before Bellamy’s eyes close and darkness takes over.

 

.

 

When Bellamy comes back, the first thing he registers is pain. His whole body is on fire, his muscles hurt and he has a terrible headache. He finds it hard to open his eyes, but he can’t resist the need to see his surroundings.

He blinks his eyes open several times to clear his vision and tries to push himself upwards a bit. Only then he realizes he can’t move. Panic gets the best of him and he starts thrusting on whatever he is lying on. “No!” He yells, searching for the bindings that hold him down. He hears someone calling his name from far away, he can’t recognize the voice but it sounds very familiar and he keeps fighting.

Suddenly a figure appears in front of him, reaching out to touch him but he pulls back, their blurred face scaring him to death. “GET AWAY FROM ME!” He yells.

“Bellamy!” Someone says again and Bellamy whips his head from side to side, searching for the familiar face that belongs the voice. “Bellamy, it’s me, Clarke.” The voice is clear now and it sounds like it comes from next to him.

“Cla-Clarke?” He whispers, letting himself fall back down on the soft cloth of the cot. The figure hovers above him still but it starts to clear up. At the first blink, he can see the soft and untouched skin and at the second, the eyes with the color of the sky in the mornings, and with another blink the hair comes through, clean and yellow like the sun, and he his heart finally starts to slow down.

“That’s it.” Clarke whispers. “Breath with me, Bellamy.”

The terrified man doesn’t do as his friend asks him, his breathing still uneven, but he starts to calm down just by seeing the look in her eyes. They stay like that for an indiscernible amount of time, just staring at each other.

“Calm down. You’re safe.” Clarke promises, stroking the skin on his neck slowly.

“Clarke, I-” He stops himself. “I don’t know… I woke up and couldn’t move- I panicked and-”

“It’s okay.” She comforts him. “I’m here. You’re safe.”

Bellamy nods and closes his eyes, concentrating on evening out his breathing, matching it with Clarke’s. “Everything hurts.” He admits through clenching teeth.

Clarke gives him a sad smile she knows he won’t see. “Some of the side effects are muscle and bone pain, headache…” She explains, pulling his blanket back up to his chest.

“Yeah, please write down that I have all of them.” He jokes and he can’t even believe he could tease her in this state.

Clarke says a quick “Noted.” Bellamy hears someone else’s voice in the room too. He opens his eyes and sees Clarke looking at his right. “Yeah, he’s fine.” She tells whoever it is and Bellamy turns his head, curious to see to who she is talking to.

Harper is lying on her own cot next to him, looking as tired and hellish as he feels.

“Hey, there.” She says, smirking at him.

“Hey...” He breaths out. “Everything good there?”

“Yeah. Some jackass woke me up and scared the hell out of me but I survived.” She jokes, licking her lips.

“I will beat that jackass’s ass for waking you up.” He jokes too, turning his attention back to Clarke. “Sorry for that. I don’t know what happened.”

“It’s okay, Bellamy. Don’t worry about it. As long as you’re okay... that’s all that matters.”

Bellamy nods, feeling his eyelids shutting again. “I… wanna… sleep…” He manages to say through closed lips.

“Then sleep.” Clarke tells him and pushes some stray hair from in front his eyes to the side. “Maya or I will be here when you wake up.” She promises and the last thing he thinks about it how much her eyes match with the sky outside.

 

.

 

Bellamy recovered from the first donation very quickly, surprising all of the doctors. He and Clarke made habit of eating dinner together since Bellamy couldn’t see Clarke all day due to the rest of the donations. And the time they spend together at dinner wasn’t much.

They would eat dinner, then fight over the last piece of cake, playfully mimicking that first night and ending up splitting it in half. Then they would talk about different things. Things like their families, their lives before all this or their hobbies and what they like. And when Bellamy would sense that Clarke was too tired to keep up with the conversation, he would walk her back to her room before making his way to his own.

It was nothing too much, but for them it was enough to keep their smile up and give them a reason to wake up in the morning.

 

.

 

Bellamy had given his second donation two days ago and yesterday Clarke cleared him from recovery. It had been a long day for her, preparing two more kids for the donation, checking out if the last ones were healing okay and cleaning up after the operation.

And now all she wants is to get some food inside her and go to bed. So, she was walking into the dining room, hoping that Bellamy had saved her favorite food and their piece of cake. Her eyes travel from person to person, searching for him but she can’t find him. Then Jasper and Maya walk past her and her hands reach out, stopping Jasper from walking away with Maya.

“Hey.” Jasper smiles, looking down at her.

“Did you see Bellamy?” She asks.

Jasper glances at Maya, then turns his gaze back to Clarke, “Yeah. He stayed in bed. The headache was killing him and he didn’t sleep at all last night-”

“Okay, thanks.” Clarke cuts him off, leaving her new friend behind.

Ten minutes later, Clarke finds herself knocking on Bellamy’s door. She hears a “Come in.” And slowly opens the door, careful not to drop the surprise she brought with her.

“Hey there.” She says with a smile and steps inside.

“Clarke.” Bellamy smiles, pushing himself sitting on the bed and places his book on the bedside table. Then his eyes land on the plate she is holding and his smile widens even more. “You brought cake?”

Clarke nods and makes her way to bed, “Yeah. Jasper told me you have a terrible headache, so I thought cake will cheer you up a bit.”

Bellamy pushes his blanket to the side, uncovering himself to sit on the edge of the bed and pats to the space next to him for Clarke to sit down, too. She takes the seat happily.

“Here.” She passes him the place and Bellamy doesn’t waste his time. He immediately grabs the spoon and takes a huge bite of the cake.

He moans at taste of the chocolate mixing with the strawberries, letting his head fall back with closed eyes.

“God.” He murmurs, “You definitely know how to treat the sick.” He says and shoves another spoonful into his mouth.

Clarke laughs, watching Bellamy as he pleasantly swallows the food and then sets the place on the book next to his bed. He wipes his mouth with the back of his hand and turns to Clarke. “So, how was your day?”

Clarke sighs, letting herself fall back and lay on Bellamy’s bed without really thinking about it. “So tired.” She admits, bringing her hands behind her head to bend it up a bit so she can look at Bellamy. “I think what tires me the most is the fact that I do the same things every damn day.”

“Tiring and boring.” Bellamy adds, bringing a leg on the bed so he can turn and look back to Clarke.

The blonde nods. “Yeah, boring as hell but, at the same time.. If I screw something up… people might die so, I can’t afford to think like that.”

“Hey,” Bellamy tilts his head to the side and rests a hand on Clarke’s thigh. “You’re an amazing doctor.”

“And how do you know? All you’ve seen be do it so inject you the anesthesia. And when I take care of you after the operation, you’re fast asleep to feel anything.”

Bellamy smiles, letting his own body fall down next to Clarke on his side and stare at her, head resting on his hand. “You’re right but you’ve never hurt me while doing it.” He offers. “Like, on the Ark, we had this old doctor that was far from gentle. You’re so gentle with everything you do.” He pauses. “You’re gentle with life.”

Clarke tries to hide the blush on her cheeks by turning to look away from Bellamy but she knows she fails miserably.

“So, how come you become a doctor?” Bellamy asks after some minutes of comfortable silence between them. He watches as Clarke turns back to stare at the ceiling and think about her answer.

“I…” She pauses. “I always loved taking care of people.” She explains. “My grandma was a doctor too and I spent hours with her at work.” She pauses again. “I guess, it just made sense to become a doctor myself too.”

“Yeah.” Bellamy agrees. “Sometimes, some decisions just make sense.”

Clarke turns and looks at him, curious. Bellamy can see the question in her eyes. He sighs and falls flat on his back, staring up at the ceiling. “On the Ark. Thing were very different… In a bad way…” He explains. “There were so many limitations. A couple could have only one child, for one. After my father found out my mother was pregnant with me, he left her and she raised me alone.”

Clarke takes in a sharp breath. “I’m sorry to hear that.” She whispers, eyes locked on Bellamy’s lips as they unfold his story.

“Yeah. But you haven’t heard the worst part yet. She… She made some bad choices, choices about her life and the way she would live it. She would spend so much time away, she would leave early in the night and would come early next morning. She…” He pauses and quickly lifts a hand up to wipe the tear that escaped with the back of his hand. “I couldn’t understand back then and maybe it was for the best.” He admits, “But then, I started figuring things out and the next thing I remember is my mother begging me to help her deliver her baby.”

“Oh god.” She holds her breath. “How old were you?”

“I was seven.” He says, “I was seven and I was holding my forbidden sister in my arms, trying to make her stop crying.”

He closes his eyes, images of that day coming back to his mind and Clarke reaches for his hand, giving it a squeeze. “After that day, my life is mostly a blur. My mom and I would do anything to keep Octavia hidden and give her a decent life. She fucked some more guys so I could get a job at the Guards Unit and some more for extra supplies. But we never talked about it. It was like an unspoken secret.” He swallows the lump in his throat. “I loved Octavia so much. I mean, I still love her but… I had a hard time since we came down.”

Clarke stays silent, hanging from Bellamy’s words and not even thinking about interrupting.

“And that’s the second part of the story. The sad part…” He continues and all Clarke can think is how the first part of the story can be happier than the second.

“One day, I had this… amazing idea.” He pauses to laugh. “To take Octavia to a dance.” Another pause, but this time to hold himself together and keep himself from bursting into tears. “I really believed everything would go okay. I would have been there watching her the whole time, no one would have noticed her.” He licks his lips, “But I was wrong. The next things I remember is watching my mother get floated for the crime of having a second child and my sister being taken away from me and getting locked up in the Sky Box for the crime… of being born.”

“What…” Clarke breathes out without realizing.

Bellamy nods his head. “And half a year later, someone comes to my room and offers me a deal. I had to kill the Chancellor so I could have a seat in the dropship that would bring my sister and ninety nine more interned kids to the ground.”

Clarke’s heart stops as her eyes freeze looking at Bellamy. He stays silent for a long minute before pushing himself upright and burying his face into his palms and his elbows rest on his knees. Clarke follows Bellamy’s movement and sits up herself, a comforting hand rubbing circles on his back. “If you don’t want to talk about it… you don’t have to…” She offers but Bellamy shakes his head.

“No.” He says firmly, “I don’t want to have any more lies in my life.”

“Bellamy-”

“I took the job.” He cuts her off. “I took the job and I took the gun and I shot the Chancellor.” He sounds angry. Mostly with himself, he knows, but also partly with the world he lives in.

“Bellamy…” His name escapes her lips in a whisper, so calm, so loving. And Bellamy knows he doesn’t deserve either of these two feelings. He snaps and jumps up, pushing Clarke's hand off his back and taking some steps away from her but still keep his back to her.

“There. I said it." He says ostly to himself, "I killed someone in cold blood. And for selfish reasons.” He says and a sob escapes his controlled breathing. “I’m a monster.” He whispers, so low that she almost misses it.

Clarke stares at Bellamy’s back as it rises and falls, she can’t hear him but she knows he’s crying. It breaks her heart to see him like that. So young, yet so broken. A tear escapes her own eyes but she quickly wipes it away and stands up, hesitantly making her way to Bellamy.

He doesn’t push her away when she touches his shoulder with her small hand. His muscles tense but he doesn’t pull away. He turns his head to the side, eyes searching for hers over his shoulder and when they meet hers, all he can see in them is understanding.

“Bellamy…” His name sounds so good in his ears coming from Clarke’s mouth but Bellamy shakes the thought away immediately. He can’t afford to think about her like that, not after everything he did.

“You’re not a monster. You were born into a cruel word and you had no control over that.” She says, pausing for a moment to study his reaction. “All I can see is a boy full of selfless love for his family. A boy that would do anything for his little sister.”  

“You don’t understand…” He whispers, not accepting Clarke’s comforting words. “I-” an unbearable pain twisted through his whole body suddenly and he finds himself falling on his knees. Clarke follows him down, hands hovering over his curled up and shaking body.

Bellamy groans in pain, hands in his hair and eyes shut closed, tears rolling down his face uncontrollably. His whole body hurts but his head feels like it’s going to explode. It’s too much to take, but he can’t give up now.

“Bellamy? Bellamy!? What is it?” He hears Clarke saying from behind him. “Bellamy look at me.” Two small hands cradle his face, forcing him to look up to her. “Bellamy, is it the headache? Is that it?” She asks, panic filling her eyes and not caring to hide it. “Okay. Clam down. We need- you need to lay back down in bed.” She says, hands letting go of his face and reaching around his torso, pulling him upwards with her as best as she can. “Come on, Bell, help me.” She begs to Bellamy and all he wants is to save her. Save her from himself.

“Go away! Leave!” He yells between clenching teeth.

“I’m not going anywhere till I make sure you’re okay!” She snaps, pushing him up and towards the bed again. Bit by bit, at some point they will get there. Clarke thought it would take a lot of fighting to get him to bed, but a moment later Bellamy breaks into tears, pushing himself closer to her and burying his face in her neck. From that point on, he gave up fighting and just let her lay him in bed. Once Bellamy is laying down, Clarke covers him with his blanket and strokes his arms and shoulders, shushing him with a rhythmic hum her mother used to sing to her before bed.

Bellamy’s sobs slow down and his pillow is wet by the time he stops crying. Clarke sits on the edge of the bed on the level of his chest and he curls around her like a ball. His breathing evens out and he stops shaking.

“Bellamy?” Clarke whispers, hand never stopping from rubbing circles on his skin slowly and caringly. Bellamy doesn’t answer to her call but he is still awake, just too tired to do or say anything.

“I’m going to go-” Bellamy’s hand shout out, grabbing Clarke’s so tight but enough to not hurt her.

“No.” He begs. “Please don’t go. You can stay here- you can-”

“Bellamy, calm down.” Clarke smiles, “I’m not going anywhere.” She promises. “I just need to bring you some painkillers for your headache. I told you it was too soon to get back on the table but you didn’t hear me.” She teases, “Next time, I will listen to my doctor’s knowledge than you.”

“I don’t need them.” He whispers. “Can’t you just stay here?” He asks, eyes finally opening to look at her.

Clarke stares down at him. “Look. I’m going to get the painkillers now-”

“But I told you I-”

“In case you need them later.” She finished, “And then, we can lay here till we fall asleep, okay?”

Bellamy thinks about her suggestion for a moment and then nods, pulling the blanket over his head and disappearing under it. “Don’t take your time.” He reminds her before falling into silence again.

“I will be back before you even notice I was gone.” Clarke promises and stands up to go get the pills for Bellamy.

When she gets back, Bellamy has uncovered his face and he looks like he is sleeping. Clarke takes the opportunity and helps Bellamy take the pills in his sleeping situation before climbing onto the bed with him and curling around him from behind, one hand over Bellamy’s side and the other stretched out for her and Bellamy to use it as a pillow under their heads.

She doesn’t know when she falls asleep, but the next morning she is late for work.

 

.  

 

Days went by and Bellamy and Clarke got even closer. After Bellamy’s break down, she tried to make him realize that pushing people away wouldn’t help. Bellamy didn’t believe her but he thought he could be a bit selfish till this is over. Once Clarke has her freedom, she will walk away from him and his people and everything will be back to normal.

After Bellamy’s sixth donation, Clarke started to worry about him. He didn’t rest as much as he should be. He actually started helping the Mountain Men with simple jobs, like cleaning the dining room after breakfast or lunch or gathering supplies from the underground farms. But Bellamy was only talking with Dr. Tsing about the operation and she was the one to arrange everything around the subject. Clarke had a fight with her one day over Bellamy’s condition but Tsing waved her off, ignoring her protests.

It hasn’t even be two weeks since Bellamy’s last donation and he was already arranged for a new one this morning. Clarke was already in the operation room when Bellamy walks inside.

“Hey doc.” He says, waving his hello but Clarke glares at him.

“Bellamy-”

“Oh please, Clarke. Don’t start on that again.” He says, dismissing the conversation before she could even start it.

“You don’t even know what I was about to say.” She says, a bit angry at him now for two reasons.

“Yeah. If you think I don’t know you… then you don’t know me at all.” He jokes, taking off his shirt, knowing what he has to do after so many times.

She continues to glare at him and not making any movements. Bellamy shakes his head and lays flat on his chest on the bed, waiting for Clarke to inject him with the anesthesia. He waits and waits and Clarke never comes closer to him. He pushes himself up and turns to Clarke.

“What are you trying to do now?” He asks, losing his patience himself.

“My job.” She says, voice cold and controlled.

“I’m pretty sure your job right now is to put me in sleep.” He snaps back.

“My job is also to make sure you’re ready for that.”

“Tsing cleared me. She said I’m ready and I’m sure you have to listen to her.” He argues.

“Tsing wouldn’t care less if you died and-”

“Don’t be ridiculous, Clarke. I’m not gonna die-”

“I saw you last night, Bellamy. You could barely hold your plate from the booth to the tables. This-”

“This is nothing to worry about!” He yells and immediately regrets it. He rubs his eyes with his fingers and sighs. “I’m sorry.” He whispers. “It’s just… we're almost finished. I have this and one last time and-” He stops himself, carefully choosing his words. “I’m tired and want to go back to my people that’s all.”

“I get that, Bellamy.” Clarke sighs and makes her way to him. “I just want to make it right.”

He gives her a sad smile. “I never thought I would beg you to put me in sleep with a needle.” He jokes. “But just… can we get over it? I’m tired and I can’t slow this down anymore…”

Clarke closes her eyes momentarily, staring down at him. “Lay down.” She whispers and grabs the anesthesia from the small table by the bed.

Bellamy gives her a huge smile before taking his position on the cot, facing the other way from the injection. As always he doesn’t feel a thing. He knows it started when Clarke starts playing with his hair to help him sleep. Some moment later, everything goes black.

 

.

 

She is crying. Of course she is crying. It’s her fault anyway.

Bellamy should have woken up 24 hours ago but he still has yet to come back. Tsing says that his body is just taking its time to heal and Clarke yells at her for letting him do it so soon. But the elder doctor ignores her and walks out of the recovery room, like there’s nothing to worry about.

Of course his friends find out and start worrying. Jasper, the most hotheaded of all, almost makes it to Dante’s room to threaten him that if anything happens to Bellamy, he would regret taking them in but Maya stopped him in time.

At the third day, Clarke breaks down. She has been over Bellamy’s stats a million times and everything says that he should have woken up by now. Once the recovery room is empty, she takes a chair and sits next to Bellamy’s bed, taking his hand in hers.

“I thought you were all about proving me wrong.” she whispers, lacing their fingers together. “What changed now, huh?” Of course she doesn’t expect him to answer, she knows he won’t. Because of that, she takes her time, too. “You’re not being serious now, are you?” She asks, “After all these months we spent here together, you choose the easy way out?” She wipes the new tears with her free hand. “You were a bit drunk that day, but you promised, Bellamy. You promised that you would be the one to show me Earth. You- you can’t break your promise now. It’s not fair to me- to you or to anyone else.” She wipes her tears again, they won’t stop coming out. “Your friends worry about you. You can’t leave them so close to the end.” Her head falls down on top of their hands and Clarke cries uncontrollably, sobs and hot, fat tears. “You can’t leave me now…” she whispers one last time.

She didn’t realize when she fell asleep like that, leaning against him, but Maya woke her up and told her she took over the shift so she can get some rest. Clarke didn’t argue, she just stood up, gave Bellamy’s hand one last squeeze before heading for the door.

 

.

 

Bellamy wakes up during Maya’s shift, two days after Clarke’s break down. Of course the first the doctor does it to check if everything is okay and then she runs to Clarke’s room, wanting to deliver the happy news as soon as possible.

Bellamy promised to close his eyes just for a moment when a huge weight pushes him into the bed and hair tickles his nose. He takes a deep breath before his arms weave around her and pull her even closer to him, crushing every bit a free space between them.

“You’re awake.” Clarke whispers against his neck, lips pressing kisses on his skin and fingers gently pulling at the hair on the back of his head. He rubs her back and forth, breathing her scent in. “You’re awake.” She says again and again feels Bellamy feels tears sucking his shirt and pulls back.

“Hey.” He smiles, fighting to hide the pain on his side from her. Yes, he is hurting but holding Clarke in his arms is the most powerful and beautiful feeling of all. “Don’t cry.” He pleads, bringing his own hand up to wipe the tears away. “It’s okay now. It’s over.”

Clarke chokes out a laugh and let her head rest on Bellamy’s chest. “Yeah. Everything is over and I won’t let you anywhere near Tsing again.” It’s a promise to herself first and to the world that likes to play with them and Bellamy laughs with her.

He could have kissed her right at that moment, but he chose to keep it for a more special time.

Bellamy also never went back onto the operation table. Some other kid offered to take his place. But he stayed in Mount Weather anyway. He waited till Clarke got her own bone marrow injection, then spent every second he could with her. And everything worked out.

 

.

 

_If you had told Bellamy that he would go back_ _to_ _Earth and fall in love, he would have laughed at your face. But here be is, holding Clarke’s hand as she lays eyes on the sky for the first time in her life and then leans down to capture her lips in his for the first time too._

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is dedicated to my ~~tumblr~~ friend Iva (broodybellamys) for her birthday! 
> 
> You can find me on [tumblr](http://bellarkestories.tumblr.com/) too! And shoot out to my beta ([asavelveteen](http://asavelveteen.tumblr.com/)) for being the most helpful beta of all!


End file.
